descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel
Descendants: Return to the Isle of the Lost is a book that served as a sequel to Descendants. It was released in May 24, 2016.‘Descendants’ Sequel Set At Disney Channel Description There's no place like home. Especially if home is the infamous Isle of the Lost. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay haven’t exactly turned their villainous noses up at the comforts of Auradon after spending their childhoods banished on the Isle. After all, meeting princes and starring on the Tourney team aren’t nearly as terrible as Mal and her friends once thought they would be. But when they receive a mysterious invitation to return to the Isle, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay can't help feeling comfortable in their old hood — and their old ways. Not everything is how they left it, though, and when they discover a dark mystery at the Isle's core, they’ll have to combine all of their talents in order to save the kingdom? Trivia *All the gods from Hercules was been mentioned that proof Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Hermes, and Apollo are all in Auradon. *''Wicked World'' is cannon, as Ally, Jordan and Freddie appear in the story. *Its revealed the barrier around the island pushed magic underground. Maleficent's escape sparked a chain reaction that's causing odd weather in Auradon. It also caused the magic to create a cavern under the is and that leads back to Auradon. *Merlin, Anita Radcliffe, Roger Radcliffe, the Grand Duke, Tinker Bell and Archimedes all make an appearance in the story. ** As a result of the barrier breaking briefly, a cavern has appeared on the island, which leads back to Auradon. It also generates talismans to replace the ones confiscated from the four villains. *** The Fruit of Venom, the Golden Cobra, the Ring of Envy and the Dragon's Egg, all of which are recovered by Evie, Jay, Carlos and Mal before Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella. *** The talismans can be rendered harmless if the one who takes it comes from the original owner's bloodline and has the opposite trait (Evie had faith in friendship; Jay was satisfied with small comforts; Carlos did not wish harm on anyone; Mal had Ben and her friends) ** There is a second school on the island for witches (which Carlos thought was dumb as there was no magic). ** The Queen of Hearts runs a salon on the island. Cruella is known to have frequented it. ** Carlos knows how to drive. Also, his middle name is Oscar. ** How Mal, Carlos and Evie react to the Isle of the Lost's food after experiencing Auradon's varies. Carlos and Evie find it disgusting, while Mal still enjoys stale pudding. ** It's revealed that the VKs left some of their belongings on the Isle of the Lost as they originally didn't plan on staying in Auradon. Mal and Jay were confirmed to still have some clothes in their respective homes, which were lent to Evie and Carlos for sleepwear. ** Yen Sid bribed some mice and goblins to get a cake out of Auradon to celebrate the return of Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos. ** Mal learns that everyone on the island fears her now, as she defeated her mother. ** Grumpy has a son named Gordon, and King Arthur has a son named Artie. Tiger Lily also has a daughter named Tiger Peony, and Hercules has a son named Herkie. Disney sequels are confirmed to not be counted in the Descendants universe. ** The proof is that Anastasia Tremaine is on the island, despite reforming in the sequels. She is also confirmed to be Anthony's mother. After the defeat of Maleficent, many other VKs saw good wins over evil. Yen Sid founded the Anti-heroes club, which consists of Yzla, Hadie, Diego de Vil, Claudine Frollo, Harry and Jace, Big Murph, Eddie Balthazar, Hermie Bing and Maddy. ** However, Maddy was a double agent, with her own group of pro-evildoers consisting of Anthony Tremaine, Ginny Gothel, Gaston Jr. and Gaston III. Aside from the Auradon Knights and Sherwood Falcons, the Lost Boys and Olympians are confirmed Tourney teams for Neverland and Mount Olympus. ** Yen Sid implies tourney is not broadcasted on the Auradon News Network; he had to ask what team was winning from Carlos. With the exception of Jay, it's confirmed the VKs are dating. Mal is still with Ben; Evie is confirmed to be Doug's girlfriend; Carlos and Jane turned out to be the perfect match for each other. ** Though, at the end of the book, it's suggested that Jay might be attracted to Jordan. Ironically she is Genie's daughter. References Category:Books